A gas turbine engine is a type of internal combustion engine that may be used to power an aircraft, another moving vehicle, or an electric generator. The turbine in a gas turbine engine may be coupled to a rotating compressor that increases a pressure of fluid flowing into the turbine. A combustor may add fuel to the compressed fluid and combust the fuel/fluid combination. The combusted fluid may enter the turbine, where it expands, causing a shaft to rotate. The rotating shaft may drive the compressor, a propulsor, other devices, and loads including an electric generator. The propulsor may use the energy from the rotating shaft to provide propulsion for the system.